A plurality of appliances, such as a microwave, coffee maker, etc., is integrated in kitchen furniture today, such that the integration of those appliances in the furniture forms very aesthetically pleasing combinations. Nevertheless, since the sink defines a cavity in the countertop surface, it breaks the appearance of said surface, regardless of the type of kitchen furniture.
Said hollow of the sink is sometimes covered with a lid, the main purpose of which is to hide certain objects and/or dishes that were used beforehand in the sink, but the faucet or faucets and the control or controls thereof are always exposed, it sometimes even being impossible to place or have a lid because the faucet position or mounting does not allow it.
In the attempt to overcome these drawbacks, faucets provided with pivoting means for pivoting towards the inside of the sink in the inoperative position are known.
The problem with such devices is that they consist of large elements which considerably enter the sink in the inoperative position, so said sink must be empty or minimal space must be taken up so that the faucet can be folded away in the sink, which is not always possible, for example in the event of an unexpected visit. Furthermore, such devices are not harmoniously integrated with the countertop in the inoperative position.